


Hoping to be in a Home, but a House is a Nice Start.

by FoggedFantasy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Brotherhood, Child Neglect, Homelessness, Love, Raising a Child, Trust Issues, mafia, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggedFantasy/pseuds/FoggedFantasy
Summary: Human and Mafia AU where Gabriel is found as a kid abandoned on the New York City streets, and Michael, a mafia boss, takes him in and adopts him to raise him as well as he can with the help of a few choice mafia members. If it continues on far enough, there'll probably be some Aziraphale/Crowley and some Gabriel/Raphael and the works.





	1. The second day they met

Tiny hands gripped desperately onto the now-much-dingier jacket, the small boy pressing his grimy shirt against the sleeve in attempts to feel just a bit safer… and just a bit more loved.

“Where are we going?” Gabriel asked, his muddy hair sticking against his forehead. His body trembled a bit with the chill, but the blanket he brought out was helping him warm up. Not that it wasn’t a fight to let him “get it dirty.”

The kid cared about the strangest things sometimes.

“We’re gonna go get some food. And I’m gonna have a friend check up on you. You’ll be okay. You’ll like her.”

Gabriel grew hesitant at the mention of a new person, his little heart scared that he’d be rejected of another meal… and another human’s affection.

“She won’t like me,” A small, scratchy voice replied, and the words sniped Michael’s unsuspecting heart.

“And why won’t she like you?” Michael crouched down. He wanted to just carry the kid. He seemed to lag behind and he was cold and he was heartbreaking.

“Because I’m gross, Michael,” The kid said, utter sadness crashing in tumultuous waves within his oceanic eyes.

Michael met them steadily, gently cupping one of his cheeks with a calloused hand. “I don’t think  _ you’re _ gross. And she’ll help you get cleaned up-  _ we’ll  _ help you get cleaned up.”

Gabriel teared up. “I’ll just get dirty again!” He wailed, his little mind overwhelmed with the idea of being a waste of effort.

“That’s okay, Gabriel,” Michael attempted to soothe, keeping his voice low and smooth. “Even I get dirty again. It’s okay,” He began to wipe those tiny drops of tears, kissing his forehead with love.

Gabriel sniffled. “I’ll waste it- I’ll waste your time and effort and soap!” He wailed at the soap, more upset because in this moment, in his world, that felt hardest to make up.

“No, dear, you won’t. It’ll be nice to have a presentable young lad running around here, tell you what? Why don’t I give you a piggyback ride?” Michael tried to sound enthusiastic about the ride, trying to lift the small boy’s spirits, but sometimes Gabriel’s words had the capability to tear his heart to shreds.

Gabriel whimpered. “I’ll just get you dirty,” He said, his voice tense and wavering with hidden emotions.

“That’s okay. Maybe we can get clean together then. Get dirty and clean, huh? Like-like a game? And you can see what the world looks like when you grow up too.”

Gabriel thought about it, a pout of a frown tugging at his lips as he tried to decide if he was worthy enough to play along with this game. Eventually, he met Michael’s eyes, seeing nothing but hurt love and compassion. His arms were open to Gabriel, and Gabriel’s heart yearned for the support that represented- Hell, the home that represented.

“Come on, Gabriel,” Michael encouraged, his voice soft, hoping to persuade Gabriel’s raging mind to give in and feel safe.

Gabriel took a shaky breath, tears springing to his eyes. He stepped forward, his body beginning to tremble with fear more than the cold, but he stepped forth again, hugging Michael around his neck.

Gabriel’s eyes leaked tears as Michael held him. He didn’t need to sob, no, he just needed to cry for a while in silence as big, strong arms kept him secure and protected. It had been a long time since he’d felt special- longer since he’d felt worthy, especially at a moment as nice as this. It had been years since he felt this safe.

After a generous amount of minutes, Michael picked up Gabriel, ignoring the tense wavering in his gut as he felt how light and thin the poor kid was. Fuck… eating out of garbage cans. He hoisted him onto his shoulders, letting the kid lean forward and hug around his neck. He moved slowly, and Michael could only guess the poor thing was tired… maybe from not being numb for awhile. He kept that in mind as he walked, being careful to keep Gabriel safe and supported. His heart warmed when the kid dozed off. 

Eventually, Michael reached his mafia’s doctor’s house. He knocked, and the old woman appeared shortly.

“This is the kid I was tellin’ you about,” Michael greeted.

She looked for a few moments, nodding. “You two may want to clean up first. Warm water only for the kid, dry him off quickly, and don’t have him in there over 15 minutes for now.”

Michael nodded, slipping off his shoes, and then taking off Gabriel’s. Once that was finished, he headed to the bathroom. He’d showered blood off himself here before.

Gabriel began to stir at the sound of the water Michael was preparing the temperature of. He mumbled gibberish, wiping at an eye.

Michael let him slowly awaken, keeping him on his shoulders for now. It would be easier if he were awake.

But when Gabriel woke up more to the scene, tears sprang to his eyes because as he saw it, this was an end to the comfort- or at least comfortable sleep. He let out a broken sob as his mind taunted that it might be the end to that for a long time.

Michael gently helped him down, his hands wet, but he didn’t care. He met those tearful eyes again, but Gabriel quickly looked away, being ashamed and constrained by his own mind.

Michael gently held him. “Hey, Gabriel,” He said, his voice half a song to try to vie for his attention.

The little boy looked down, sniffling, before he sobbed again, hiccuping in pain. He wanted to be comfortably asleep! He wanted to be comfortable! He began to wail.

Michael rubbed his back. He must be tired. He wiped at the eye nearest to him. “Hey, it’s okay, hon… We’ll just take a quick shower, and if you want you can sleep after that. There are some nice comfy beds here,” He tempted.

Gabriel whimpered, looking at him as he shyly wiped at his eyes. He stumbled and stammered over his words for a minute, before he finally got out, “I… I can sleep after this again? It’s okay?” He sniffled, looking at Michael with distrusting hope.

Michael nodded. “Of course, hon. There’s a  _ nice _ bed. Let’s just get ourselves clean first and I promise you can go right back to sleep.”

Gabriel nodded, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was a lie or not, but Michael seemed sure. The air was beginning to get warm with the water, and it was comforting.

Michael helped them both get out of their clothes, and then into the shower. Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure how it all worked, so Michael helped him clean himself. He hated how weak Gabriel looked.

And once they were done, Michael hoisted Gabriel up, taking him out of the shower and beginning to dry him off. He always kept at least one extra towel wrapped around him as he did so, and as he had Gabriel dry his hair, he dried himself off.

And then Gabriel went to grab those ratty, dirty clothes. Michael stopped him, gently grabbing his arm. “Why don't you wear my shirt while we get these cleaned up?” Michael suggested, not wanting Gabriel to get dirty again so soon. What Michael really needed to do was get him clothes that weren’t tatters.

Gabriel stared at them, before looking at Michael skeptically. “That’s okay? These are my only clothes,” He said, a tad protectively.

“Well, we can get you some new ones later. For now, let’s keep ya clean, kiddo.” He passed him his shirt, knowing it would fit like a dress. He got himself dressed with his remaining clothes, and lead Gabriel to the “sick bay” although it was empty. The beds weren’t bare or thin, though, and so Michael helped Gabriel onto a bed, fluffing the pillow before tucking him in.

Gabriel yawned, mostly out of it as he did, but as Michael pulled the blanket over him he assumed that hurt expression of a child who wasn’t sure he was worth this- or wasn’t sure he belonged so comfortably and safely tucked in.

“This is okay?” His voice was slurred as he spoke, his tiny arms hugging the warm covers against him

“Of course, Gabriel, you just rest. I’ll get your clothes washed and we can have lunch after. You just sleep here for now. I’ll figure this out.”

Gabriel sniffled, his tired mind upset that he wouldn’t get this kindness again. And so all the happiness and love he should have felt distorted itself into sadness and pain, and his heart became embittered to know how fleeing kindness was. He couldn’t let himself be happy knowing that in a matter of days or weeks he would be fending for himself. He couldn’t let himself be soft if he wanted to try to make it. But his head was hurting and the bed was soft and now Michael’s big, warm hand was petting his hair and he was humming a tune and everything was fuzzy and comfortable and delirious and then it was gone. And he was safe for now, for today.

Michael sighed, letting himself be silent after Gabriel’s body untensed and he could tell the kid was dreaming once more. His doctor appeared in the doorway.

“So, who is he?” She asked, gently approaching the bedside. She began checking his temperature with a forehead thermometer, being gentle to attempt not to wake him. He stirred and groaned, but couldn’t fight the comfort to break consciousness.

“He… I found him tryna eat out of a dumpster, and… well- I don’t think he’s got parents. I mean, I think he’s just running around, and he’s a sweet kid- I just- I can’t just- y’know?”

The woman paused. “Well… who do you want him to become with you, Michael?”

Michael rubbed at his legs. “I want him to be safe and happy. I want him to be able to act like a kid. I want to know he’s happy…. I- I think I want to see him- and help him get there.”

“You’re adopting him, then?” She asked.

“I don’t want to be a parent. I want to be a brother to him. A brother that makes his world better- what he deserves.”

“It’s a big deal to adopt a kid,” She warned.

“I know that, but- something inside me won’t let this g. I know it’s what needs to happen, I just do. And… I have people to help me, I’m not alone. I mean, look at him, he deserves the world. And… I think he’s smart. If he chooses to, when he’s older, I think he’ll be useful.”

She nearly groaned. “Michael, you can’t just sign up a child into a life of the mafia. It’s not right.” She said firmly.

“I’m not going to force him to, but c’mon, this is better than what he’s got- and he doesn’t need to know my job until he’s older. And I can take care of him. I have the money.”

“Well, if you’re doing this, you need his records. But if he’s been wandering around on the street…”

“You think they exist?”

“I think if they did he’d be in a school and an adoption center.”

“Right…. Well, then… then he’s mine. He’s my brother.” Michael said, his eyes determined.

“Okay, well I’m going to be keeping an eye on this,” She said, her motherly heart worried by a mafia boss seeing a child as an asset.

“Good, I may need your help,” Michael said, self-assured in this decision as he was in all of his. He was a natural leader, and it was a gift. She had seen it save lives.

She gave a wary nod. “Yes… he’ll probably need shots. But I don’t have children’s vaccines, and I don't know what he’s had. He’s also probably going to come down with a cold. So rest will be good.”

“Do you know about how old he is?”

“I’d guess between 7 to 10, but he seems mature- at least for his age,” She said. “Honestly, he could do with a proper check-up- with his vaccines.”

Michael nodded grimly. “Poor kid… I need to get his clothes washed. He can help me pick out his new ones.”

The woman nodded, a slight smile on her lips. “Well, be careful. He might take a while to warm up, be scared, slow to trust, emotional. He might not handle things the same as a regular kid his age. Be patient, and keep me updated. If you have questions, ask. But if you’re doing this, you  _ have _ to be patient with him.”

“I understand,” Michael said, gently petting the small boy’s hair. “He deserves kindness, Marla, and if he needs patience to get that, it’s what he needs. I’m not adopting a kid off the street expecting perfection.”

“Who’s going to watch him?” She asked, meeting Michael’s eyes.

“I’ll… I’ll find some guys. I have some men I think I could trust. Besides, I think it goes without saying that if you fuck with my kid I’ll ruin you and your family’s lives, so I think it’ll be okay. I’ll watch them for a bit, I’m sure he’ll need to acclimate.”

“You’re not keeping him in the mob house?”

“No, God no, he’ll stay at my house. They’ll go there.” Which, in theory, was great, but that kind of diminished when one kept in mind Michael's house was actually secretly connected via a few secret walls/tunnels, and actually it was more of a 2- house condominium with multiple connections.

She wasn’t thrilled, but it was his house. She couldn’t ask him to buy a whole new house. But… “If he needs to, he can stay here with me,” She offered.

“I’ll do that. Especially near Christmas, but… He can’t see all the blood and guts, Marla,” Michael implored, not wanting to scar him so young.

“He can stay with my family. They’re good people. They don’t know about me, though. So only you may visit, and not with blood on you. My family is not getting sucked into this with me.” Her voice was entirely sure as she met his eyes steadily.

Michael nodded quickly. “Of course, of course…. But he’ll be safer,” Michael softened.

She blinked, nodding. “Yes,” She looked to the boy. “I’ll be checking on you both, too…”

Michael looked over, raising an eyebrow.

“This is a child, Michael, and I am a mother.  This is serious. I’m going to be checking up for his safety. It’s the right thing to do.”

He nodded awkwardly. “Then I guess I’ll have to try not to let you down.”

“You’ll have to try to do good by him. If you do that, I’ll be content with this.”

Michael took a deep breath, nodding. “Yes… And you’re right, he’s the important part of all this. But I’ve never taken care of a kid before. I never even had a brother before, so…. Try to understand.”

“Michael, I’ve been a parent for the first time. I understand not knowing what to do, or if you’re messing him up It’s okay. I just want what’s best for him. I won’t ear him away at your first mistake. That wouldn’t be what’s best for him either.

He nodded solemnly. “Then… I look forward to having your support and guidance. I’ll need it. Because he deserves the best.”

Gabriel slept awhile longer.


	2. Brotherhood

In fact, it wasn’t until supper that he awoke. In that time, Michael had gone to a sketch doctor’s office, gotten him vaccinations, and discovered that Gabriel had been considered legally dead. So it only took a couple of well-placed threats to get him out again. He chose his doctor right. This time. Next time it would be a private pediatrician through a connection. Next time he’d use money over threats.

But when those sky-blue eyes blinked awake into a growing confusion, Michael rid these thoughts from his mind.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Michael teased, mussing his bangs away from his eyes. 

The kid glared back in tired, comfortable confusion as his mind munched on what was happening. He yawned. “Where am I? What’s happenin’? Why’re you here?” He slowly lifted himself to sit up on the bed, pouting with his exhaustion.

Michael chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t just gonna leave you sleeping on the streets alone.”

Gabriel blinked, rubbing at his eyes. “Why not? It’s happened plenty of times before. Lots.” Gabriel almost sounded earnest in his words.

And that only hurt all the more, especially since Michael had accidentally let him just the night before. He needed to change topics.

Gabriel, I guess you’re here and safe and warm because that’s how you should treat a brother. And I always found I wanted a little brother. And you know, I think you should be safe and warm and happy, too. I can help that happen. So… I guess I should ask… Do you want to be brothers? You can stay with me and eat with me and I can teach you to read and… you would be safe and comfortable, Gabriel.”

Gabriel watched him, his tiny mind trying to understand why everything could finally change. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this now instead of before. But… a warm bed and food and a brother and hopefully, eventually love (because brothers loved each other, right?) well, that was an offer that was too good to pass up. After all, that was a  _ life _ \- a life with purpose and love and constancy. And family.

He took a shaky breath, a bit overwhelmed by the sudden surge of hope. You would let me be your brother?” His voice trembled.

Michael almost melted. He nodded a little smile on his face. “I would be honored if you would be- I’d love to be your brother, Gabriel.”

Gabriel teared up, letting out a squeal of delight as he jumped into his arms. Family! A home! Food! Showers! Micahel! He held on, hugging Michael as tight as his weak frame could. He nuzzled into his chest. “I’m your brother- I’m your brother.” He paused, amazement in his voice as he looked up and met Michael’s eyes with his own tearful ones. “You’re  _ my _ brother,” he said happily.

Michael laughed, hoisting him up and wiping Gabriel’s eyes with a thumb as he was hugged and cuddled. “Yes, to both of those. My brother… and I’m yours too now. Forever.”

Gabriel nodded, hugging him, but he paused for a second, pulling away. “Why?” He asked softly.

Michael’s stomach flipped, knowing Gabriel was about to break his heart- not that it was his fault. It was the world’s. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Why do you want me? As a brother? What are you getting?” After all, Gabriel wasn’t stupid. He knew he’d be a cost- not just of money, either.

“Because I want a brother, silly, and you’re a nice, smart kid, and you deserve better, and Gabriel, it hurts me to know how you’ve been living. And I worry about you. I know if you’re my brother I won’t have to worry about you getting hurt on the street. And I can joke around with you and talk and feel like I’m helping. That’s a lot for me, and I didn’t take this lightly. I’m ready for this change.”

Gabriel held his gaze, confirming his intentions before his body untensed and he slumped against Michael’s chest. “Then… can we maybe have some food?” He asked quietly.

Michael grinned. “I’ll do you one better. Let’s order some pizza… You like pizza, right?” He hoped the dumpster variety hadn’t put him off of it for forever. They lived in New York!

Gabriel grinned. “Oh? Okay… yeah, I like pizza. It’s nice.” Comforting, in a strange way- and not the same way that  _ all _ food was comforting.

“Perfect, kiddo. What do you like on it, hm?”

Gabriel shrugged. He ate a lot. He didn’t really think about the taste- generally, the goal was just to get it down without vomiting anything up. That would be a waste.

Michael hummed. “Well, can’t go wrong with pepperoni and extra cheese. We can figure it out along the way.” He smiled reassuringly.

Gabriel nodded, and, noticing he was still in Michael’s shirt (mind you, he had his own pants and underwear on, but a pair of Michael’s socks because his own were ready for the trash can), asked, “Where’s my clothes?”

“They’re in a bag. We had to take you outside, and your shirt was falling apart. We’re gonna get you some new clothes tomorrow. You can keep the old ones if you want, but they can’t go outside after this because they have too many holes and they’re kinda small.”

Gabriel frowned, not sure how he felt about that. After all, they were some of the few possessions he could keep. He’d had them longest. But… they weren’t very comfortable, and he could deal with it tomorrow… and he could keep them. And he was tired. Tomorrow, he’d think about it. 

“Is that okay, Gabriel?” Michael asked.

“For now,” He said, a bit anxiously.

Michael normally wouldn’t let that fly, but this was a kid, and this was Gabriel. He would see how nice new, comfy, fitting, whole clothes were tomorrow. “You can pick them out. It’ll be fun. You’ll see tomorrow,” he said softly, rubbing his back. He then set Gabriel down. “I need to go call the pizza place so we can eat soon, okay? Why don’t you go watch some cartoons?”

Gabriel panicked as he was set down again. No, he didn’t want to be alone! He shook his head, gripping Michael’s leg in a hug. “I’ll be good. I’ll wait.” His voice sounded sure, but it wobbled with fear even so.

Michael watched. He couldn’t just tear this kid away. “Watching cartoons might be more fun than watching me is all, Gabriel.”

Gabriel shook his head, not loosening his grip in the slightest. He didn’t want to lose Michael already!

Michael sighed. “Okay, then, kiddo, just be quiet while I’m on the phone, you don’t have to leave.”

Gabriel nodded, holding on qu8ietly as Michael called and ordered them the pizza-plus-accouterments. Afterward, Michael scooped Gabriel up once more, bringing him to the living room and sitting with him on the couch. 

“You okay, Gabriel?” He asked, his voice soft and caring. He was worried he’d triggered the poor kid. He figured he ought to find out if anything was wrong.

Gabriel held onto Michael’s hand now, desperate to stay close so he wouldn’t be left behind and lose it all again. So stupid! If he would have stayed closer, they wouldn’t have left, right? Or maybe he clung too closely? Maybe he was annoying them too much? Whatever it was, he didn’t want to do it to Michael. He didn’t think he could take it another time.

Michael watched Gabriel stare through him, and his expression wasn’t encouraging. “Gabriel, I’m not going to leave you. Remember? I said we’re brothers forever. You can’t get rid of me,” He laughed, hoping to diffuse some tension.

Gabriel pursed his lips, his heart tense with uncomfortable uncertainty. “What-um… what? I don’t want to get rid of you. I-I-I want you to stay.” He started to tear up again, and his head began to ache from the dehydration.

Michael engulfed him in a secure hug. “I know, I know. I’m staying. Gabriel, you’re my brother now, okay? And I won’t ever leave you. You’re important to me- so important.” He kissed his forehead. “So even if you don’t see me for a bit- or you go and watch cartoons, I’ll come back. And I’ll keep coming back.”

Gabriel sniffled, hugging him back. “Promise you’ll come back always?”

“If I can come back, I always will.” He nuzzled Gabriel, rubbing his back.

Gabriel sniffled, whimpering slightly as he nodded. It wouldn’t fix it. But he felt a little bit better for now. “My head hurts,” He said quietly.

“Then let’s go get some water,” Michael lifted him again, bringing him to the kitchen and grabbing a cold water bottle out of the fridge. Convenience was one of Michael’s crutches.

Gabriel looked at it with wide eyes. “Can you help me open it?” He asked. Cold water- and in a bottle! This was the pinnacle of class.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” He sat him on the counter and then opened it with ease. Gabriel watched him intently and took it as he passed it over.

And then he drank and drank and drank until Michael got concerned that half the bottle of sudden water might make him sick or something. 

He gently stopped him, holding the hand. “Whoa, there, bucko, let’s slow down a bit there.”

Gabriel looked at him, frowning with confusion. “I’m thirsty.”

“Apparently, but you might upset your tummy if you drink too fast. Let’s do some sips, okay?”

Gabriel nodded begrudgingly, taking a sip to show he could obey Michael’s command and be good.

Michael gave him a smile for his trouble. “Good, I just don’t want you getting sick.”

Gabriel nodded, kicking his feet a little bit.

“Hey, why don’t we watch something? That’ll be fun, do you want a piggyback ride again?”

Gabriel nodded, hugging onto him for his ride once Michael was in position. Michael held him tight, and once more they convened on the couch, Michael turning the TV on and immediately flipping a few channels. His mob boss bachelor life and its TV choices were not as child-friendly as Gabriel needed.

They landed on an Animal Planet documentary about cougars. Michael would have flipped to find cartoons (he didn’t know the channel for them anymore- he had more important things to remember), but Gabriel had been excited about seeing the wild cats and everything else. Michael found it nice personally as well, he could learn something.

The pair relaxed, learning how cougars lived until the doorbell rang. Michael got up, and Gabriel followed.

“You don’t have to come, hon. I’ll be right back with the food real quick, okay?”

Gabriel met his eyes hesitantly. “How long?”

“Just a minute, look, they have the kitties again.” Michael attempted to distract, wanting to be able to show Gabriel he could trust him.

Gabriel looked, looking unsure and unconfident. Michael hoisted him back on the couch, petting his head. He then swiftly went to the door, thanking the delivery man for being patient. He paid, tipping him well, before locking up and bringing the pizza back.

Gabriel stared after Michael and had stared at the space he’d been last until he came back. His hands shook, though he didn’t notice. Instead, his mind despaired at the idea of being abandoned now for not following, or after for not being good and disobeying.

Michael approached, those tiny qu8ivering hands sending a tidal wave of guilty nausea to his gut. He set the pizza on the coffee table, scooping Gabriel into his lap and hugging him close. “Hey, I’m here, hon,” He said softly, nuzzling into his messy brown hair.

Gabriel sniffled, hugging Michael’s arms to his chest. “I stayed here, like a good boy.”

“Yes, you did very good. Very good,” Michael said warmly. “But if you came and got me, I wouldn’t be mad at you. I… I guess this is really hard for you, and that’s okay. We’ll get there; we’ll work on it together. But… I came back, alright? And I’ll keep coming back..”

Gabriel whimpered, nodding as he hugged him, tears trickling down his cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry, Michael,” He cried, sniffling. He didn’t want to be a problem, but he already was and why didn’t he know how to keep people? And know they’ll stay? Or maybe he didn’t know how to trust? He didn’t know, but he felt burdensome and hollow and sad.

“Ohh, Gabriel, it’s okay. We all have problems, even me. But it’s okay, that doesn’t mean we’re bad people. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Gabriel wiped at his eyes, cuddling into Michael. “Am I broken, Michael?”

Michael took a deep breath, his heart quaking. “Well, I sure don’t think so. I just think you’re a good boy who's trying his best who got unlucky, and that’s okay, dear.”

Gabriel sniffled. “But I keep crying a-and freaking out and hugging you and I get scared and you keep telling me things, but-” He tried to hold back a wail. “But I-I’m not trusting you and I’m trying but I can’t! I-I’m still scared and I’m trying to be good and- but I can’t! It won’t let me and it’s not fair and you're gonna end up hating me!” He sobbed.

“Oh, Gabriel, Gabriel, no,” Michael said quickly, rubbing his back. “No, you’re a good boy. This doesn’t make you bad. And… Honestly, Gabriel, I understand. We haven't known each other very long, and you couldn’t always trust people… You had your trust betrayed. But- that doesn’t mean you won’t trust again. We’ll get there. It just takes some time. Don’t feel bad about it. You had to be like that, but you can unlearn it now, okay?”

Gabriel listened quietly, watching Michael’s expression as he spoke. He took a minute to process the information, feeling sheepish but warm as he heard that Michael thought that his feelings and problems made sense. It was better than broken or bad. He didn’t want to be those things. “So… then it’s okay?”

“Yeah, we’ll get there. Trust takes time sometimes. That’s okay. I’ll be patient. I understand.”

Gabriel nodded, his heart warm. “Thank you, Michael.” He wiped his face, feeling infinitely better.

“Of course, Gabriel. Now, let’s eat. It’s supper, and pizza is best when it’s fresh.”

Gabriel nodded, his stomach growling audibly. Michael laughed at that, so Gabriel loosened up and laughed too.

It was a nice meal. Cougars and wolves and cuddling and it was comfortable and warm. Afterward, they watched a few more, learning of giraffes and meerkats. And then it was time for bed. Michael taught Gabriel how to properly brush his teeth, and they began a new sort of nightly routine.

All in all, when Michael tucked Gabriel in beside him in his bed, they both concluded it was a nice new day and a nice new change.


	3. The first morning

Michael woke up to blue eyes peering into his soul from under one of his plush covers, and it took all of his restraint not to punch the crotch demon until he wasn’t a threat. He was so glad he had restraint. He put a hand on his racing heart, exhaling.

“You trying to scare me there, bud?” Michael said breathily.

“No. I was waiting for you to wake up,” Gabriel said innocently. He’d never even thought to scare Michael!

“Right, of course,” Michael said sheepishly. “Just didn’t expect it was all.”

“Ah, yes… I’m sorry, Michael. Please don’t be mad.”

Michael’s heart clenched. “I’m not, don’t worry. I’m fine. Just was spooked.”

Gabriel nodded. “Sorry.” He looked down, frowning.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Michael sat up, stretching. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Mmhm,” Gabriel got up now, his mind preoccupied. Hopefully, it really was okay.

“That's good. How do eggs and toast sound for breakfast?” 

“That sounds good. What do I wear?” 

Michael hummed, thinking about it. “Well we'll go shopping today, so why don't you wear your pants and underwear and we'll switch my socks and shirt out. By the way, after we go clothes shopping, I figured we could get you a haircut. How does that sound?” 

Gabriel’s hair was long, tangled, matted, and covered in split ends, and even after washing it to the best of Michael’s abilities, it had a smell. Michael was grateful when he nodded.

“Great, then it's a plan,” Michael gave him a charming smile as he hoisted him up on his back. “Let's see…” He got his smallest pair of socks, black, and a black T-shirt as well. He set Gabriel on the bed, getting him dressed. “How do you like your eggs?”

Gabriel paused. “Cooked and unspoiled,” he said finally. 

“You set a low bar, kid,” Michael tried to joke, but his heart hurt that those were his first words of preference. “Well, assuming those are given, how do you like them? Scrambled? Sunny-side up? Poached? Deviled?”

Gabriel scrunched up his nose at deviled. “Scrambled is good,” he said, knowing they were easier, and he really did like fluffy ones.

“Ooh, well then scrambled it is. Y’know, I usually put cheese on mine, how does that sound?”

“Good, can I have ketchup too?”

“Y’know I've never tried that with cheese, but if you'd like? Sure thing.” Michael smiled, wanting to be positive and encouraging.

“Thank you, Michael,” Gabriel smiled. It would be fine. He liked pizza, so ketchup and cheese would go fine.

“‘Course, kid. Hey, what colors do you like?” Michael asked.

“Blue, white, green, purple, yellow, red, orange,” He listed.

“Is that a ranking?” Michael asked. 

Gabriel thought about it. “Yes?”

“What about black, brown, and gray?”

“Black is ooookay. Gray is fine. It can look nice-really nice, but only with the right stuff. Brown is poopy. And boring.”

Michael bit back laughter. “You're very truthful, huh, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel grinned proudly. “Yes, it's the good thing to be.”

“I suppose it is.” Michael helped him down from the bed, letting Gabriel follow him to the kitchen. “Do you like your toast burnt?”

“I'll eat it,” Gabriel said sheepishly.

“But you don't like it?”

“Not really,” Gabriel looked guilty.

“That's okay, have you made toast before?”

“Not really,” Gabriel repeated.

“Then today is your lucky day. Go grab a chair, we’ll get a stool at the store today.” 

Gabriel dragged the closest one over. Michael helped him get on it, and showed him how the toaster worked. He then set him to work making some toast.

What he didn't expect was Gabriel trying to grab it out with a knife. He grabbed it away harshly, his heart beating so intensely that he felt his brain pulsing. 

Gabriel stared at Michael speechlessly as he watched his brother’s big, hulking form breathe quickly, holding the knife up and away. Gabriel silently let go of it. 

Michael wanted to cry- and scream- and scold, but Gabriel wasn't a normal kid, and he would take 10 steps away from his heart and his trust if he did that, so he didn't let himself. He took five deep breaths, putting the knife on the counter and trapping it with a hand over it. His arm shook with energy.

“You can't put metal in the toaster, Gabriel, it's dangerous. You can get electrocuted if you do that.” His voice was slow and even, but it also was terse and thin, knowing his heart wanted to snap into a fearful rage.

Gabriel rubbed at his arms nervously, getting more and more fearful to know that he was nearly electrocuted. “I didn't know,” he said, the words wavering and tinny. 

“I know you didn't. Just-get me to take it out, or wait for a bit.” Michael ignored his own shaking as best as he could. 

“Yes, Michael,” Gabriel said, ashamed.

“You didn’t know,” Michael said, “Now can I get a hug, Gabriel?” He asked needing some comfort after that.

Gabriel nodded, going to hug him tight. Michael held him in return, rubbing his back as he took in that Gabriel was okay. He wasn’t burnt at all. They hugged, but a charred smell began to permeate through the kitchen.

Michael let go, getting up. “Fu-cr-sh-the eggs!” He went to try and stir them, but they were gone. He grumbled as he tossed them once they were cool enough.

Gabriel put the now-cold toast on the plate, and Michael started over. 

They ate while watching the life cycle of frogs. Michael could get used to the documentaries. 

Once they finished, Michael showed Gabriel how to start to load a dishwasher. He then called Aziraphale and Philippe, both of whom he believed would be good with kids. He told them which connecting secret entrance to come through, and told them to look casual.

Apparently, their casuals were very different things. Aziraphale evidently believed casual might still entail one of his cream suits, and Philippe took enough gall with him to include neon-green Crocs in his outfit. So much for looking inconspicuous. Michael would have to redefine expectations. 

Gabriel looked at the new strange-looking men in the house. “Michael, there are weird, mysterious men in the house, and-and they didn't come from a  _ door!” _ Gabriel exclaimed accusingly, putting enough emphasis on door to imply that was the biggest problem about strange men in the house.

Aziraphale very pointedly tried not to laugh. The kid was adorable. 

“Oh, maybe they were just staying in another room, Gabriel.” Maybe- technically it wasn't a lie.

Gabriel stared at them, scrunching up his nose. “Who are you and why are you here?”

Michael smiled. Very business, very down-to-the-point. He was just the cutest as he was trying to intimidate them.

Aziraphale smiled, getting down on his knee and offering a hand. “I'm Aziraphale, but if you want you can call me Az. I'm one of Michael's,” employees, “friends.” 

Gabriel quirked his mouth to one side, but he shook the old (not really, but white hair meant old to Gabriel) man's hand. Aziraphale beamed.

Philippe approached the handshake in the same manner, taking a knee as Aziraphale rose. “I'm Philippe. I’m also one of Michael’s friends.” He gave Gabriel a confident, winning smile.

“You sound different,” Gabriel said judgmentally as he shook the man’s tanned hand. His was much rougher than Aziraphale’s.

“Ah, I'm from Puerto Rico, that's why,” he explained with a grin, having a fun time with his accent as he pronounced his home. He rose up again with a smile. “Where are you from?”

“I'm Gabriel, and I'm from... here... New York.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Aziraphale said warmly. 

Gabriel looked at him now. “You sound weird too.”

“Ah, yes, that-that would be because I'm from England,” Aziraphale explained. 

“Where is that?” Gabriel asked.

“Across the sea, in Europe,” Aziraphale smiled.

“Are you an immigrant?” Gabriel asked.

“Well, yes, I suppose I am,” Aziraphale said, a hint of pride in his voice. He'd worked hard.

“Are you the bad kind of immigrant? Like the kind that steals jobs?”

“Gabriel,” Michael said as a warning.

“No, I don't believe so. Maybe we can talk about this later, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel scrunched up his nose. “How do you even steal a job? With a gun?”

“I...Oh, I wouldn't know,” Aziraphale said, grinning so he didn't laugh.

“Alright then, alright,” Michael said. “Let’s go get you some nice clothes, Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, beaming, and they set out. They mostly got him casual clothes, things that have fun graphics that little boys can play around in and be comfortable. At Aziraphale’s urging, they got him a nice grey suit for formal occasions, and a nice blue-diamond-patterned clip-on tie. They also got him a new fitting pair of tennis shoes and a pair of formal black shoes. After the first shop, Gabriel wore some army green shorts and a blue shirt with a red monster truck. And then, they headed to get him a haircut.

Well, the haircut had started fine, with Gabriel having fun picking out a hairstyle in a book with help from the others. Even the snipping at the beginning was fine, but when Gabriel heard the buzzing of the electric shaver, he got out of the chair like he was the Flash, grabbing a pair of scissors for defense.

“No!” He yelled.

Michael was already up. “Gabriel- Gabriel, let’s take a deep breath-” he grabbed the scissors first. 

“She’s gonna cut me up!” Gabriel accused, getting emotional. Now that he didn’t have the scissors, Michael was his only defense.

Michael frowned. “No, Gabriel, those don’t cut you up. You see that orange plastic thing on it? You see? That's a guard. It doesn't even let the thing come close to your head.”

“But it sounds like it will!” Gabriel cried. “Like a chainsaw!” 

“Oh, Gabriel, that's not even close to a chainsaw, not at all. See, it vibrates and moves so it cuts all the hairs and they’re all the same length. Here.” He motioned for the lady to give him the shaver.

She looked around uncertainly for a manager, but with no other authoritative guidance, she gave into Michael's demand quickly, passing it over. He’d always been a leader. 

He showed Gabriel the shaver, giving him a smile and letting him hit the button. After a few minutes of de-escalation, Michael gave her the tool and set Gabriel back in the chair. 

“And if she brings out anything else that's scary, how about we say one second, and I can explain it, or she can. Cause no one wants to hurt you, okay?” Michael smiled, knowing that someday soon that statement-even though it should be true, would be a lie.

Gabriel nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Michael.”

“You didn't know, kid, but you should apologize to her.” He squinted at the name tag. “Marie.” He  _ should _ have taught Gabriel not to threaten people with a pair of scissors, but that was an instinct he might need.

Gabriel turned to the lady behind him, looking embarrassed. “I'm...I'm sorry.” He looked down, sniffling.

“It's... okay.” The girl was a bit stunned by what happened. It would be a story to tell.

And then they went back to the haircut. Michael sat by Aziraphale and Philippe in the waiting room.

“So…” Aziraphale said.

“He doesn't know some of the things he should. No one's taught him. We have to be patient with him.”

“We?” Philippe asked.

“Well, he needs supervision. Can't go to school. You two are good with kids, know things. I can’t watch him for forever, you know.”

“Ah,” Aziraphale said. “I don't have a degree in teaching or anything, though.”

“I know, but you read. You go to libraries-and Philippe, you know the Bible. And I was going to have Ameen help as well.” 

Aziraphale looked at Michael with almost hesitant eyes. “So what does that mean about our role in the... ‘club?’” He loved to fight, but in recent days-the days since Crowley had practically been seized by The Fallen, well he didn't want to be in a situation where he'd have to shoot at him. The wound was fresh.

“It will be minimal. I need people I trust to keep Gabriel safe, watching him so I can work. Think of yourselves as guarding him. The jobs you get from now on will be minimal. After all, I don't think any of us wants to explain…” he trailed off, the implication of death was enough without words.

Philippe nodded, looking at the ground. “So... watch him and keep him safe?”

“And teach him... make sure he can trust people. He’s different. You need to be patient. So, do I have your help with this?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said firmly.

Philippe echoed a yes, Aziraphale’s sure demeanor enough to soothe some anxieties.

“Good, he's a good kid. I don't think he's ready for me to go back to work yet, thought.”

“So what will you do?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Work in secret, or work at night. Obviously, I won't be able to be there for the... events.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale looked down.

Gabriel skipped over, freshly freed from the chair, and he felt... good! He felt handsome and clean, and he grinned ear to ear because of it. “Michael, look!” He did a twirl, laughing.

Michael grinned. “Well, aren't you looking good? How do you like it?”

Gabriel beamed. “I feel good! Thank you.” He went to hug him.

Michael’s heart warmed, and he kissed his head, happy he didn't have to be grossed out to. Short hair honestly did suit Gabriel more. “I think it's time to go get some food.” He pulled out his wallet, paying and tipping a sinful amount because the poor girl had been threatened with scissors. “Where should we go?” 

Aziraphale would have suggested sushi, but he wasn't sure kids were into it. Philippe took charge, suggesting a place with great Mexican food. It was a diner, homely, and generally not too busy around this time. 

Michael went with the diner. They were seated immediately, Michael throwing a wink and Philippe giving a well-placed nod. Connections were the cornerstone of business. They were seated in the back, away from windows, but Gabriel instead stared intensely at the murals. A basket of chips joined them shortly, salsa not far behind. The waitress asked for drinks.

Michael got lemonade, and since Gabriel seemed unsure he suggested it or chocolate milk. Gabriel went with the lemonade. Aziraphale had some tea, getting a snicker from Philippe, who himself just had a plain old Coke.

“So, Gabriel, how long have you known Michael?” Aziraphale asked pleasantly, trying a chip after he spoke. Freshly baked... this was a splendid choice. 

Gabriel gave a shy, insecure smile. “Three days,” he said, his fingers counting under the table.

“Oh really? How did you meet?” Philippe asked.

Michael glared. “You don't have to answer that.”

“I was eating out of the dumpster,” Gabriel took a chip, dunking it in salsa and eating with his mouth open. “And Michael didn't want me to-so he threw away the pizza, so I couldn't, and then he took me and we got a sandwich and I got mine with everything on it and he said to stop by if I had trouble.”

“And then you let yourself get rained on that night,” Michael frowned.

“Yeah, but that's not really trouble.” He sniffled. “That's just how it is sometimes.” 

Michael took a deep breath. Ouch, his heart. “Well you could get sick being out in the rain, but... that's not how it is anymore, right?” 

Gabriel ate another chip. “I guess we have beds inside or something.”

“Right…” Michael frowned, not exactly soothed by that reply. “Let's chew with our mouths closed, Gabriel.”

Gabriel obeyed nodding determinately.

Michael looked to Aziraphale and Philippe. “I took him to Marla, yesterday- and the doctor after that. He has all his shots, but he might get a cold.”

“How did you get him back out of the doctors’?” Aziraphale asked.

“He's legally dead, apparently.”

“But he's a child!” Aziraphale protested.

Gabriel jumped in surprise, inhaling a chip unsuccessfully. Michael patted his back until he coughed it out, Aziraphale apologizing multiple times with red cheeks. 

“Yeah, I don’t know either, but Marla thought that might be the case, ‘cause he's not in school, and on the streets. I'm using private doctors for him from now on.”

“Well won't this be a problem?” Aziraphale asked.

“We’ll deal with it in time. Gabriel, look at the menu, you don't want to fill up on chips.”

Gabriel hesitantly took it, staring at it. Aziraphale noticed his eyes weren't moving.

“Gabriel, are you reading the menu?” Aziraphale asked.

“Michael said to look at it,” Gabriel said defensively.

“Right, of course,” Gabriel said quickly.

“Perchance, Gabriel, do you know how to read?”

Gabriel frowned, looking down. “Not ver’ much.” His cheeks were hot as he admitted his stupidity. He should know how to read, shouldn't he? It seemed like something that grew in- like new teeth or something. He was behind.

Aziraphale frowned at seeing how ashamed he looked. “Well, Gabriel, I'll teach you how to soon, how about that? And for now-for now we can help you.” He looked to Michael pointedly.

Michael gently took the menu. “Of course, we help each other. That's what good people do.” Michael gave Gabriel a reassuring smile. 

“Not a lot of people are good then, though,” Gabriel said, remembering a city's worth of people letting him live a broken, dangerous life- and the people that chased him off of what little safety he could have.

The trio of mafia men who one moment thought they were disillusioned, stared in shock to hear the sweet boy. Michael floundered.

“Yes, well, people make mistakes, it's complicated,” he said quickly. “But helping is good. Now, let's see what's on the menu.”

Aziraphale and Philippe shared a look conveying the shock of a child's words ripping their stomachs out through their throats.

After Michael helped Gabriel decide, they ordered. There were a few moments of terse silence, Aziraphale and Philippe coming to their senses.

“So, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said awkwardly. “Do you know how old you are?”

“About 8,” Gabriel said, unsure of the exact amount of months and days, but there wasn't snow and there weren't Christmas decorations, so he wasn't 9 yet.

The adults contrarily took that as Gabriel only knew his general age, and that he might be wrong.

“Well, isn't that lovely?” Aziraphale smiled. 

Philippe nodded. “You're growing up.” He smiled.

“Don't all kids grow up?” Gabriel asked.

“Well, for-” Philippe began awkwardly.

“Everyone grows. Kids just grow the most,” Michael said, glaring at Philippe because ‘for the most part’ was  _ not _ appropriate.

“Even you're growing?” Gabriel asked with big eyes.

“Yeah, sure, just outwards,” Michael joked.

Gabriel looked to Aziraphale solemnly. “I think you grew outwards over upwards.”

Michael snorted.

Aziraphale was speechless for a moment. “Ah, well… people’s bodies are different, we all lead different lives, haha.” He exuded awkwardness in every syllable.

The food was delivered.

Gabriel accepted the answer with a nod and dug in.

Even with the oddities and intense moments, however, the first morning with Gabriel was pleasant. The kid made you care, and Aziraphale had a plan.


	4. The library

They stepped out of the restaurant, Aziraphale cracking his neck with a sigh. He always felt his best after a good meal.

“Michael,” Aziraphale began with a smile. “If we’re to be watching him and teaching him, I think we ought to go to the library.”

Michael blinked. It was about 3 now, certainly not too late. “Well, I think that sounds reasonable, what do you think, Gabriel?”

Gabriel shrugged, unsure if it was what he thought it was.

“Well, let’s go, then,” Michael said, believing it a good idea.

“And to get books to begin to learn and love to read it was, but when they parked, difficulties became apparent.

“I can’t go in there,” Gabriel said, upset that his worries were true. He gripped onto the leather of the seats.

“Oh, dear boy, nothing in there will hurt you,” Aziraphale said, wondering if it was a similar situation to the shaver.

It was not. Gabriel shook his head. “I’m not allowed back in there at all. I can’t go in.”

“Well, why not?” Michael asked, already knowing Gabriel’s old life would be taking another potshot at his heart.

“Because I’m gross and I went in there too much and I made it look bad and nobody likes me and the library isn’t for boys like me,” Gabriel recounted it quickly, but he pronounced everything perfectly and almost seemed to be in a trance.

Michael’s heart dipped at that. “Well… I like you. Aziraphale likes you. Phillippe likes you. Marla likes you. And you aren’t gross, especially not now. You’re in some handsome new clothes and you have that slick-looking haircut.

“And I’ve spent plenty of hours at libraries,” Aziraphale butted in, emotional and  _ angry _ at how they treated Gabriel. “And libraries are for  _ anyone _ that wants to be involved with reading- and actually even more people than that.”

“They’ll know who I am-they’ll kick me out again,” Gabriel said, saddened. They’d know his face.

“Well, if they try to kick you out they’ll have to go through  _ me. _ You have a right to be there.” Aziraphale said passionately.

Michael got out, opening Gabriel’s car door. He unbuckled the belt, taking his hand and walking him in. “We’ve all got your back. You’re a new boy- you have a new life. You have the  _ right _ to go.”

Gabriel teared up, his legs feeling like jelly. Everything whipped around in his head. “I-I don’t want to cause you trouble.”

“Gabriel, it’s no trouble,” Phillippe said. “I think Aziraphale’s fired up now. He really believes you deserve this.”

Gabriel’s heart clamored. It meant a lot to hear that he deserved something good because for the longest time he though he deserved to have what strips of humanity the world left for him. After all, why would life be so hard if he didn’t deserve it? If he wasn’t bad? Deep down?

Michael held Gabriel as he sobbed for a few minutes, and he cleaned him off afterward. He took Gabriel’s hand again, and they went inside.

They looked around for a while, Aziraphale leading to find some appropriate books. Michael advised they get some involving animals, and it was going well.going well until Gabriel rounded a corner and an old woman stocking books glowered at him.

“I thought I told you to never come back here, kid!” She yelled, leaning down so she could scream spittle in his face.

But Michael spoke first. “Where’s your manager?” His voice was crystal clear, and cold. It was the calculating anger determined to hurt someone worse than a heated punch. And even though she didn’t know he was a mob boss, it was intimidating.

“What- I-What! You don’t need a manger- what?” She was flabbergasted, and off-balance because that little rat of a boy had never had any support.

“Show me,” Michael uttered as though she were a petulant child.

Gabriel watched with wide eyes as the lady was lead off by Michael, but before Michael left his sight he ran after him.

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale gasped, rushing after him. They stopped in front of Michael and the lady. A woman in a pantsuit was listening to Michael. Michael, for his part, spoke slowly and deliberately, and after a while, he paused to explain how such words and actions affect the youth, and we wouldn’t want that to soil a reputation.

The manager listened to Michael patiently, her lips poised. Once he was finished, she spoke. 

“Yes, I’m so sorry, sir. We had another instance like that before, and that’s why she was stocking shelves. I’m truly sorry about that.  _ Everyone _ is supposed to be allowed in the library, provided it’s open and they’re acting and dressing appropriately. I truly am sorry. I’ll have her sort books in the back for now, but would you like me to contact you regarding this once the library finalizes its solution?”

“Now just wait here one minute!” The old woman said, her cheeks flushed with rage and anger.

“Helen, go in the back and sort books,” the manager said, her voice tense.

The old crone glared as she went to the back.

Michael looked at the manager evenly, pleased to see Helen leave. “Yes, an email would be great. I’d love to have proof for my brother that he’s welcome here.”

“Oh, and where is he?” She asked, pulling out a memo book and a pen. Michael motioned to Gabriel, taking it after she opened it to a page. He jotted down an email address in a clean script.

She knelt down in front of him. “Hey, Gabriel, right?” She gave a warm smile.

It made him feel just a little bit sad. He ignored that, and nodded, looking at her.

“My name is Amelia, I’m the boss at the library here, and I wanted to apologize for what happened to you. I want you to know you are welcome at the library, okay? So if anyone ever tells you otherwise you can come get me or one of the other bosses, okay?”

Gabriel blushed, looking at her. He shuffled forward, giving her a tight hug.

She blinked, feeling a bit awkward and unsure. She patted his back gently. “So you’ll come back to the library, right?” She asked.

Gabriel pulled away. “If it’s okay.”

“It is, feel free, and usually I’m at the front or helping in a group. Come say hi! Oh, wait, let me get you folks set up with some brochures for all the fun activities we have here.” She floundered, leading them to the front desk.

She passed out flyers to the adults and filled Gabriel with a neon green pull-string reading backpack with benchmarks for prizes. Michael passed her back the memo book and pen, thanking her, and they checked out.

Then they walked back to the car, Phillippe joking that he and Gabriel matched now, and Aziraphale now very excited about a library snake event. Michael was glad to have Gabriel have a good start to begin reading. 

The car ride home was happy.


End file.
